


Metal Arm Equals Bad Thoughts

by w_x_2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Do you have a problem with my arm?” Bucky asks when Steve flinches away from him.





	Metal Arm Equals Bad Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 8th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

“Do you have a problem with my arm?” Bucky asks softly behind his lashes, head tilted up to look at a standing Steve. It's an accusing tone, but curious and also worried.

 

Steve swallows, eyes dragging to his best friend's arm, the metal one which he just a moment ago flinched away from.

 

The captain gently shakes his head. “Your metal arm is amazing,” he utters. When Bukcy gives him a dubious look Steve continues, “It deflects bullets, picks up amazing weights, it's strong and a force to be reckoned with. Now that it is under your complete control it saves and it protects. So no, I don't think of your arm as bad,” he can pretend that that is what Bucky asked because he knows that that is what Bucky is most fearful about.

 

“Then what is it?”

 

 _What is it?_ Steve's heart thuds loudly and he breathes soft and long to calm his breathing. Bucky's metal arm, with all that strength, with no give so should Bucky want, the smoothness, the cold, the _everything_ not normal and superior about that arm, that's what it is. It is the thoughts that have been in Steve's mind of Bucky's metal arm pushing against him, holding him down, grabbing him in place, doing all those extraordinary things that no one else seems to be able to do because they don't match Steve's enhanced strength. And it's also the thoughts of how gentle that arm could be, softly stroking across his face, tickling his sides, raising goosebumps down his back, rubbing against his taint and exploring further until metal fingers finally found their way inside Steve. Mostly though, it's about how  _devastating_ that arm is. And that's because it's been so good to conjure up images of Bucky's metal arm doing all kinds of things to him when he closes himself in his room under the secrecy of night or hides in the noise of a hot shower to bring himself pleasure but because it's also so bad that he's thinking about his friend in that manner.

 

With the thoughts of Bucky's metal arm in his mind it never takes long to reach satisfaction even though he'd rather Bucky's touch to his own.

 

“Thoughts which are not ones I should be having enter my mind whenever I become too aware of your arm,” he explains simply, toes scuffing against the carpet under his sock-covered foot.

 

“Which thoughts?

 

Steve's breath catches and then he inhales deeply, “I don't want to tell you because I am afraid it will change _us_ for the bad.”

 

“I would like to know because I am afraid not letting it out will drive a wedge between us.”

 

“We are being very expressive,” Steve comments with pride.

 

“Except for the obvious,” Bucky replies with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Except for the obvious,” Steve agrees. He then indicates with his head towards the seat on the sofa next to Bucky, the side with his metal arm to ask for permission to sit down.

 

Bucky looks at him for an unsure moment but then nods in assent.

 

“It is not bad thoughts in the sense of fearsome and scary, but...” Steve pauses, looks down at _the_ arm with a wince, “Inappropriate.”

 

“Inappropriate like...?” Even though Bucky doesn't verbally finish his sentence he completes it with his expressive face, eyebrows lifting and eyes widening which he repeats for Steve to understand when he looks up.

 

Steve drops his head in a nod. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I don't think that's a problem,” Bucky reveals. “You don't need to fear the change because I'm pretty sure it is a good one,” Bucky utters as he leans in to Steve's space but stops before making a connection, waiting for Steve's confirmation that this is what he wants.

 

Steve's smile reaches his eyes, a breathy happy chuckle leaving him before he too leans in and connects their mouths.


End file.
